She-Hulk spank!
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: She-Hulk meets Wonder Woman and finds she needs an attitude adjustment. So she does it the best way she knows how: Corporal punishment.


Wonder Woman was in New York and caught wind of an armored car robbery, quickly catching the truck in a dead end alley. The criminals jumped out of the car and started shooting directly at her, but she managed to block with her Bracelets of Submission (ironically, she'll be PUT into submission later on), then rushed in at a few of the criminals, knocking them down and into buildings easily with her incredible strength. Suddenly, She-Hulk jumped over a building and started defeating the rest of the criminals far more efficiently than Wonder Woman. Of course, Wonder Woman, not knowing what She-Hulk was, assumed that she was some kind of...

"Demon!" She shouted, pointing at She-Hulk, getting her attention, which she didn't have before.

"Huh? What was that you said, honey?" She-Hulk as, half politely, half not really caring.

"Foul creature from Hades, what kind of demon are you?!" Wonder Woman demanded as She-Hulk threw the last of the criminals into the armored car. She then looked at the Amazonian princess, completely pissed.

"Oh, you think I'm a demon?! Get in line! Everyone always thinks I'm a monster! I'm as human as the rest of you. I may not look it, but when I calm down, I'll look as human as you!" She-Hulk said, enraged.

"I see. A demon wishing to be a human. A lost cause, unfortunately." Wonder Woman said, placing her hands on her hips.

"There you go again, calling me a demon! You know, I don't like your attitude. It needs a serious adjustment. And I think a spanking would be just the right tool to make that adjustment." She-Hulk said, cracking her knuckles.

"How dare you mock me! I am Princess Diana! Ambassador of Themyscira! The Wonder Woman! The best Amazonian warrior and rightful holder of the title Wonder Woman!" Wonder Woman said, getting ready to fight.

"A princess, huh? That would explain the attitude and need of a spanking. I'm Jen Walters. Expert Lawyer and the She-Hulk. That's the form you're looking at now." She-Hulk said.

"Impressive. A demon accepted in society. Well, let's test your skills then. I will not stand for the disrespect you've shown me. You will kneel to me as Princess." Wonder Woman said, running at She-Hulk.

Wonder Woman threw an impressive punch, but She-Hulk quickly caught it and easily held back Wonder Woman's strength. Wonder Woman looked shocked for a moment, but then threw another punch and She-Hulk caught it again. Wonder Woman tried to throw a round kick, but She-Hulk raised her knee and blocked it, but then She-Hulk pulled her arms enough to have Wonder Woman's upper body over her knee, then she quickly fell back, knocking Wonder Woman off her still standing leg and they both fell to the ground, Wonder Woman now over She-Hulk's lap.

"You know for a warrior Amazon Princess, that wasn't very impressive." She-Hulk said, readying her hand.

"Let me go, you demon freak!" Wonder Woman said, struggling.

"There you go again, calling me a demon. And you know, you were really asking for this spanking, dressing like that." She-Hulk said, spanking the amazonian princess, getting a shout of pain after the first strike.

"Unhand me, you monster! How dare you mock and lay your hands on me! The princess of Themyscira and the amazons!" Wonder Woman demanded, trying to get away from the stronger woman.

"A monster now, huh? That is gonna earn you a little extra time over my knee." She-Hulk said, pulling the boy shorts up slightly, giving Wonder Woman a wedgie and exposing more of an area for She-Hulk to target, before brutally hammering on Diana's bottom.

"Agh! Enough, stop it! I am a princess and member of the Justice League! You cannot do this to me!" Wonder Woman said in a slightly more whiney, trembling voice, as well as whimpering and panting quickly, as if she was about to cry. She-Hulk saw this and, after looking at the red bottom she had recolored, decided she had done enough, removing the amazon's wedgie and pulling her in close for a hug.

"There, there, sweetie, it's all over now. Just stop being so spoiled, okay? And behave yourself: No calling people demons or monsters." She-Hulk said, rubbing Wonder Woman's bottom as the princess cried into her shoulder, then set her down on her stomach, before jumping away to do justice in some other part of the town, smiling at the fact she made Wonder Woman's butt as red as the red parts of her outfit.


End file.
